The Reel
Synopsis The Wattersons become aware they're in a television show, so they try to inform the citizens of Elmore without angering The Animator. Whilst in the process of this, Gumball and Darwin unlock the secrets of Elmore, explaining why it's the way it is. However, this jeopardizes the entire town when portals to The Void start opening up, sucking up pieces of Elmore into it. Plot The episode starts with Gumball turning on the TV. Characters Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Richard Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *The Animator Minor Characters *Kenneth *Hector Jotunheim *Gaylord Robinson *Margaret Robinson *Doughnut Sheriff *Felicity Parham *Billy Parham *Patrick Fitzgerald *Judith Fitzgerald *Polly Fitzgerald *Tobias Wilson *Banana Joe *Penny Fitzgerald *Carrie Krueger *Juke *Clayton *Tina Rex *Masami *Alan *Bobert *Sarah G. Lato *Molly Collins *Anton *Leslie *Teri *Frank *Bean *Carmen *Jamie *Idaho *Ocho *Sussie *William *Rob *Hot Dog Guy *8-Bit Dog *Green Bear *Mushroom *Fuzzball *Blue Wig *Box Squid *Slime Mold *Gorilla *Bomb Guy *Pink Bear *Hand *Rotten Cupcake *Rat *Dog *Octopus *Rachel Wilson *Lucy Simian *Nigel Brown *Coach *Librarian *School Nurse *Steve Small *Rocky Robinson *Joanna Watterson *Evil Turtle *Marvin Finklehimer *Louie *Betty *Donald *Gary Hedges *Sal Left Thumb *Larry Needlemeyer *Cupcake Woman *Pantsbully *Tony *Karen *Blue Elephant *Harold Wilson *Jackie Wilson *Sphere Citizens *Hobo *Ripley 2000 Manager *Alison Sandra Gator *Banana Bob *Banana Barbara *Mrs. Jötunheim *Carmen's Father *Newspaper Employee *3D Cube Employee *Charlie *Office Dog *Clipboard Men *Soulless Office Worker *Dr. Butt *Shape People *Fingathing *Beanie Bird *Mother and Son *Yellow Old Man *Bald Dude *Yellow Wig *Exercise Bacon *Ninja *Battleaxe *Hexagon Lady *Hamburger Cop *Coffee Cop *Melted Cheese Guy *Cowboy *Rosie *Hank *George *Steve *Shooting Star *The Moon *The Sun *Gambol Wittersan *Durwan Wittersan *Orange Guards *Bandage Doctor *Jeff Benson *Floppy Disk *Goblin *Butterknife *Spray-Paint Can *Dolphin Prisoner *Teal Tow Truck Driver *Receptionist *Saturn *Timmy *Sea Creatures *Carlton *Troy *Green Security Guard *Bandage Paramedics *Ghosts *Drum Kit Guy *Apple Kid *Idaho's sister *Idaho's mother *Idaho's uncle *Idaho's father *French Fries *Pigeons *Football Players *Dexter Keane *Jessica Keane *Proboscis Monkey *Crabs *Fallen Mall Crooner *Anton's mother *Anton's father *Richwood High Students *Gumball's Brain *Sussie's mother *Sussie's father *The Creatures *Squirrel *Cube Dog *Cyclops Dog *Sausage Dog *Show Dog *Jealousy *Virus *Robot Sponge *Mr. Rex *Underpants *Frog *News Reporters *Banana Barbara *Ocho's Mom *Stick Figures *Mr. Kreese *Daniel Lennard (fictional) *Manly Warrior *Ant-One *Ant-Two *Anton Clones *Zach (mentioned) *Scary Old Man *Scary Old Lady *Mr. Chanax *Chicken Bucket *Vladus Lokowitchki *Butterfly *Chimera *Mailbox *Skeleton Kids *Daisy the Donkey *Soda Cop *Hearl *Planet Cosmos *Elmore's dollar *Blitzer *Santa Claus *Chris Morris *Sluzzle Dude *Albert *Pest Controller *Cameraman *Gumball's Internal Organs *Eggman *Mr. Poop *Twitchy Scientist *Jamie's Father *Cyclops Woman *Leaf *Raccoons *Little Teddy *Four Eyed Tree *Sea Monsters *Wolf *Ostrich *Frankie Watterson *Fragie *Butthead *Splatty *Various Background Characters *Clare Cooper *Wilson Bilson *Jared Dawson *Susan Benson *Gorilla Kid *Mouse *Bulldogs *Octopus *Mr. Corneille *Fillipo Betto-Hunt *Black Bobert *Mr. Rex *Forest Creatures *Shadow Person *Suzy *Martin *Man *Kid *Blue Mouse *Pirana *Elderly Doctor *Nurse *Little Teddy *Elderly Woman *Mr. Yoshida *Darwin's brain *Anais's brain *Cupcake Man Trivia *This is the first theatrical film to be released by Cartoon Network since 2002. *Every single character created for the series appears in this episode. *This is the fourth episode to mention past events. The first three were The Finale, The Fan, and The Name. Continuity *Events from "The DVD", "The Mustache", "The Robot", "The Party", "The Ghost", "The Microwave", "The Fight" "The Colossus", "The Remote", "The Banana", "The Phone", "The Job", "Christmas", "The Watch", "The Tag", "The Hero", "The Limit", "The Voice", "The Castle", "The Tape", "The Sweaters", "The Internet", "The Finale", "The Kids", "The Name", "The Void", "The Law", "The Shell", "The Pizza", "The Oracle" and "The Safety" are mentioned in passing. *This is the third time Kenneth goes on a rampage. The first two were in The Microwave and The Finale. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Over half-hour episodes Category:Movies